Amelia Wayne (ReWritten)
by randyorton'sgirl
Summary: Bruce Wayne left eight years ago. Rachel and Bruce's best friend Amelia Ducard was heart broken. Mia waited over seven years for the love of her life to return to her. He had left without a word. She didn't know where he was or even if he was still alive. What if our favourite doctor falls in love with her in Bruce's absence. Will Bruce return for her? Will she still want him?
1. Old money and unwanted feelings

Have you ever done something that makes you feel so guilty that it chips away at you slowly but painfully? Have you ever tried to make everyone think your fine but you're dying on the inside? I put a smile on my face so that the ones I love don't have to worry about me. I've spent so long faking a smile that I no longer have to force it. I'm not a bad person. Well I hope I'm not.

I have over see more than a handful of orphanages, homeless shelters, local libraries, community centres and grants for people who needed it the most. I also have charities to help the less fortunate, and centres to help people trying to get jobs.

It's not like it would burn a hole in bank. My parents left me everything they owned as I was an only child as they had been themselves. My father was an orphan with no family. My mother was an only child who had lost her own mother within a few hours of being born. Her father, the only grandparent I had ever known, had died when I was five.

My father had come to Gotham with just the clothes on his back. He had worked as a busboy at a local restaurant and a bartender on the weekends. He would also work odd jobs here and there to put himself through college. He would work during the nights and go to college during the day.

It was during college that my mother had met my father. She had told me once about how he had caught her eye. Everybody around her were busy gossiping and socialising. But my father didn't have that may friends except my future father in law, who he would talk to occasionally. My mother had said that it was his dedication to his education and his drive was what drew her to him. She admired how hard he worked to be able to become a doctor. She said that he could have easily given in to the pressure and join the mob. But he hadn't.

Both my parents were doctors. My mother was a cardiologist and my father was a trauma surgeon.

My grandfather came from old money and had lots of it. My mother was his only child, so he left her everything when he passed. My parents had left all everything to me. But there was only so much you can do with that much money.

As cliché as it sounds, money couldn't buy you happiness or peace. I mean it bought me things, objects but it would never be able to buy the things I wanted most in life.

My father used to say no matter how much money you have you can never buy time, family or memories. Once it's gone there's no getting it back.

I remember it so clearly the night they had died. I had been in the car with them. My parents had offered me a lift home from my husband's penthouse. I had been hosting a charity fundraiser for orphans. The rain had suddenly started. My mother was complain about how she didn't get to see me enough. My father had laughed and told her that he saw me every Wednesday for lunch. My mother had looked at my father with mock anger and told him off for stealing her only child. My father and I had laughed at her. She looked at me and told me to clear my schedule for the week. And she would been booking us in for a spa retreat. My father had laughed at her telling her she needed it because she was getting old and wrinkly. She had swatted him on the shoulder teasing him about how she still looked better than him. My father had started to sing along to a song that came on the radio. My mother begged with him to stop because he sounded like a cat being strangled. We were all laughing when a truck collided in to the passenger side and caused my father's car to flip and slide across the road. I remember my father shouting for my mother and I to reply to him.

I must have blacked out for a moment. When I came around I felt buzzing in my ears and a feeling of ants crawling in my head. Then I felt the excruciating pain in my left arm and wrist. I answered my father as he called out to me again, with a pained groan. It was then I realised that we were hanging upside down. My mother had told my father how she was cold and couldn't feel her legs. She had told him that she then stopped responding. My father pleaded with her to hold on.

After what seemed like hours when help finally arrived and we were cut out of the car. My mother was declared dead on the spot. My beautiful mother with those sparkly blue eyes was dead. She would never be able to fulfil the promise of spending a whole week with her getting pampered. I would never hear her soothing voice again or hear her tease my father again. I would never her hear laughter again. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I heard my father's heart-breaking sobs as he begged my mother to wake up, to open her eyes. My father had collapsed as he was being dragged away from the wreckage and his dead wife. They had rushed him to hospital.

I was rushed to the hospital in a separate ambulance. I got off lightly compared to my mother. I had a dislocated my left shoulder, fractured my wrist, and four broken ribs.

When I was finally able to see my father, who had been rushed to emergency surgery. I sat by his side as he took his final breath.

I had lost both parents within hours of each other. I had lost both my mommy and my daddy. There was no one left to protect me from the monsters under the bed, nobody to help me get ready for another boring fundraiser, nobody to share those Wednesday lunches with. I was all alone.

I had finally understood what my husband had felt all those years ago. I finally understood the emotional outbursts and tantrums. I wanted to scream and cry. I wanted to plead and beg for my parents to just wake up. I wanted to scream about how it unfair it was. I wanted to wake up and for it all to be a horrible nightmare.

Detective Gordon had come to the manor later that night to speak to me. I was sat in the drawing room with my best friend, Rachel, the assistant district attorney. He had told me that it was a drunk driver that had lost control, drove through a red light and ploughed in to my father's car.

For the first time in my life I hate someone. The man that had killed my parents because of his selfish stupidity was alive. He might be locked up, but he was alive. He was alive. He was alive and breathing, he would be able to live his life. My beloved parents who went out of their way to help people, who had never hurt anyone were dead. I would never be able to speak to them. I would never be able to call my mother to complain about my day. I would never be able to feel my father's warm embrace.

I was all alone in the world. It was then when I realised that life was so precious and fleeting.

My husband came from old money. He was an only child like me. His parents had been murdered in front of his eyes, when he was younger. They had been mugged and Thomas, my father in law had tried to help the man. But the man got spooked and ended up shooting both my mother in law and father in law.

My parents and my in-laws were old friends. My mother had known them since she was a child because of the families they were from. My father had become friends with Thomas whilst they were at school together. I had known my husband since I was born. He had been my best friend for as long as I could remember.

My parents and his were always busy because of work or other commitments. We had spent most of our childhood together. I would be left at his house with him being looked after by their trusted butler.

As cliche as it sounds I fell in love and married my best friend. I had been with him for thirteen years. We had were together for three years and married for ten years. I hadn't seen my husband for the past 8 years. I hadn't heard from him since he walked out all those years ago. He had told me he need time to think but he never came back.

But the guilt ate away at me bit by bit. Because I was cheating on my husband, the love of my life.

Let's start at the beginning my name is Amelia Sophia Wayne. I'm married to Bruce Wayne, yes, THE Bruce Wayne. I've been with Bruce since I was 15 years old. I had married Bruce a few months after I turned 18. I know what you're thinking are you insane? Why on earth would you cheat on that Greek God? Well technically I'm not cheating on him because he walked out on me almost 8 years ago. But I still love him with all my heart and have all the hope in the world that he is going to walk through the door and hold me again. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about him. I would give anything to get another day with him, to hold him, to kiss him, to make love to him, to hear his voice, to hear his laugh and to see him smile.

Since Bruce had left all those years ago I had thrown myself in to my charity work and maintain my charitable organisations. I had tried to fill the gaping hole that he had left when he had left in my heart. I had worked so hard trying to keep busy because I didn't want to have a free moment to dwell on my thoughts.

Bruce had left eight years go and two years later I had lost my parents to the car accident.

I never wanted to feel anything for another man, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to be with anyone but my husband. I was in a vulnerable place. I needed someone to be able to talk to, someone to hold and comfort me when I was sad and alone.

I met Johnathan whilst I was volunteering at the asylum twice a week. Johnathan was the type of person that kept to himself and away from others unless he needed something. He came across as arrogant and emotionless when he was around others. Johnathan Crane was the head of Arkham Asylum. I had finally spoken to him properly at a fundraiser that I had organised to raise money for the asylum.

I had seen Johnathan the moment he come in. He had looked so awkward and out of place with the elite of Gotham city. I had spoken briefly with him and another doctor from Arkham. I had welcomed them, and they had thanked me for the fundraiser. I could see that he clearly didn't want to be here.

Johnathan had approached me after seeing that I was upset at the whispers of some of the women at the fundraiser. I had tried to grow a thick skin having grown up in this circle, but sometimes it got too much. Some of the women whispered about how they pitied me because of how life had been so harsh on me. Some were just bitter and spiteful because I had married Bruce. I had tried to ignore them and not let it affect me but sometimes it didn't work. Johnathan had heard what they were saying, he had sent them icy glares that had them flinching and moving away. Johnathan had comforted me and insulted them. The women looked affronted and went about talking amongst themselves.

After that I had become friends with him whilst I volunteered at the asylum. I grew closer to him as I spent more time with him. I got to see a whole different side of Johnathan that nobody else had a chance to. He was funny and sarcastic.

I had made the first move. We had been working in Johnathan's office, like we had been doing for the past year and a half. I had been attracted to Johnathan for a while, but I had been fighting those feelings. I had been fighting myself to stop myself from acting on them. The more I ignored the feeling the more intense they grew. Johnathan was stood next to his desk sorting his paperwork, his tie half undone, his glasses had slid slightly on his nose. I wasn't sure what had possessed me in that moment or what I was thinking. I grabbed his arm, and when he turned to face me I kissed him. I had been mortified when Johnathan had frozen in shock and made no move to return the kiss. I turned ready to run out of the office and never to return, when he finally came to his senses. Johnathan had pulled me back in to another kiss. The rest was history.


	2. Gotham

I had been with Johnathan for over a year now. Nobody besides us knew about our relationship. At first, I was hesitant about anyone knowing about us. I wasn't sure how people would react to me moving on from Bruce. But somewhere I wasn't ready to let go of Bruce. Johnathan himself didn't want anybody to know about us. He didn't want the publicity or the attention.

Alfred seemed to have his suspicions. He would have a knowing smile on his face when I came home. Alfred had commented that I had been smiling more. He said I was happier than I had been in a long time.

There were some drawbacks of having to hide our relationship. There weren't many places were we could be seen together. If we went out for dinner, it had to look like it was a business meeting. We would spend most of our time together at Johnathan's house or at his office.

I couldn't meet Johnathan in the open because of who I was and who I was married to. Bruce had been declared dead by the city. Rachel and I had fought hard to stop this from happening, but it made no difference because nobody had seen or heard from Bruce in so long.

I live in Gotham city, a city that is known to be the most corrupt city in the world. The Mob families ran Gotham. The Mob Bosses ruled Gotham, the police force belonged to them. Most of the police force were in their pockets. What they wanted and said was the law. They owned the lawyers, judges, other law enforcements and the government belonged to them. Each family had their own people in each area.

I was trying to make Gotham a better place for the residences of the city. I tried to give them more opportunities. I had some help from some of the elite of Gotham. I had been able to most of what I was able to because of the help I received from them. Even the elite wanted to stay out of the limelight when it came to helping the less fortunate. People didn't want to get involved with the Mob. People were scared of what would happen to their families and loved ones. They didn't want their families or friends to be hurt because they upset the Mob families. But they also didn't want to upset the last member of two of the oldest families in Gotham.

There wasn't much that happened in this city that shocked people. People were killed or murdered so often that people no longer battered an eyelid when they heard about it. People had become so desperate that muggings had become a common occurrence. One of the organisations I had set up was for the sole purpose to give people a place to stay, give them money or essentials so they weren't desperate to turn to the Mob.

That was the main part of the crime and corruption was because of the poverty in Gotham city. People that was desperate to get money for their family that they were willing to do anything. Anything meaning working for the Mob families and to commit crimes. My parents and my in-laws had tried to help the less fortunate people of Gotham, but it didn't do much.

When my in-laws were mugged and murdered by Joe Chill, there was an outcry. The shock and horror of what had happened shocked the foundations of Gotham. People had stated to help instead of ignoring everything and burying their heads in the sand. But after a while it all died down.

It wasn't till I started my organisations that people were willing to help more. I was able to help but there was still a lot more to do to make this city safe and corruption free. I was the face of my organisations whiles they were the silent partners or silent investors, so that nobody could hurt them. So, they were less afraid to help.


End file.
